


Asking You to Love Me

by ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Doesnt follow the movie exactly, F/M, Notting Hill AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime/pseuds/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime
Summary: Pepper Potts didn't expect a handsome stranger to spill coffee on her, and she didn't expect that handsome stranger to be a movie star.Will they date?Will Tony mess up everything?Read this to find out!This won't be exactly like the movie, but most of the events in the movie do occur in this, I've just put my own spin on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic that I probably shouldn't be starting with another one going on!  
> Next chapter will be up by next week, and will definitely be longer than this one xx

Pepper sighed as she rearranged the shelves again. For some reason, the kids who visited the store always felt like playing with the Harry Potter books. She looked at the stack of books next to her, and decided to move them to a higher shelf. As she did that, she heard the bell ring. She hastily stuffed them back in the shelf they had come from. She ran to the front and plastered on a smile. The people that bought books from her shop were always rich, with no respect for books. They only bought them to show off, to say that they could read Latin and Greek. Pepper purposely brought the price up a little, not that they cared about money, and such trivial things like that. The individual who had entered the door coughed slightly, shaking Pepper from her thoughts.  
"Hi, do you have any books on Greece?" The voice was familiar, but Pepper couldn't remember where. His face reminded her of something too, making her think that he must be some sort of actor. He was handsome, with a trimmed beard and adorably mussed hair. He was holding a coffee in one hand, a Starbucks bag in the other. The stranger looked at her pointedly, reminding Pepper that she was not, in fact, alone, and probably being rather rude. She blushed as red as her hair and spoke.  
"Um, yeah. Er, I think.... down that way." The stranger went down the direction she had pointed, whilst Pepper thanked any gods that were up there that she had managed to speak normally. She went back to the kids section to re - order Harry Potter. On her way back, she bumped into the stranger, who promptly spilled his coffee all over her. She let out a gasp as the scalding liquid soaked through her shirt. She squeaked as she realised she was wearing a new shirt. A new shirt, that happened to be white. And she just happened to be wearing a pink bra underneath. She glared at the stranger, forgetting the heat of the coffee as she looked at his face, which was barely concealing a smirk. His shoulders shook with suppressed laughter until she intensed the heat of the death glare that was currently in his direction.  
"I am so sorry. Wait, let me get..." he fished a couple of napkins out of the Starbucks bag and dabbed at her chest.  
"Um, I can do that myself, thanks," She said, taking the napkin out of his hand. The stranger blushed and said, "Sorry about that. Let me buy you a drink to apologise?" Pepper considered her options. Stay at the shop, and stay away from public scrutiny, but have a wet shirt, or go outside, but have a free coffee. As she was hungry, the latter option won. "Fine," She agreed, "but only if you drop me home first so that I can get a clean shirt. And, I want to know your name before I get in your car."  
The stranger nodded. "My name's Tony. Tony Stark. What's yours?"  
"My name's Virginia. But call me Pepper. That's what everyone does."


End file.
